This invention generally relates to presenting content on a client device, and more specifically to gathering content from applications for presentation on a client device.
Publishers provide an increasing amount of content items to users through digital distribution channels, and users access these content items through various applications executing on client devices. A user may access content received through a variety of these applications. However, as a user accesses content through an increasing number of applications, the amount of time the user devotes to accessing content becomes overly time consuming. For example, a user may have an application that frequently provides content that is irrelevant to the user but that rarely delivers highly engaging content. Because this application infrequently provides engaging content, the user may more frequently access other applications that more consistently provide engaging content. Consequently, the user may miss occasional highly engaging content items from certain applications.